S&M
by Crazybab3
Summary: Sonny is tied up and needs to ask Chad's permission. Why does the pain feel SO good! Is she screaming because of pain? or pleasure? Find out. R&R Please! M for ovi reasons... for firelady101's contest!I might continue, and I will accept songs you suggest!


**Song: S&M by Rhianna **

**Pairing: Channy (Chad and Sonny)**

**Rated: M**

**For firelady101's contest. Check it out**

**Summary: Sonny is tied up and needs to ask Chad permission. Why does the pain feel SO good! Is she screaming because of pain? or Pleasure? Find out.**

_Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh) _  
><em>There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh) <em>  
><em>Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh) <em>  
><em>Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh) <em>  
><em>Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh) <em>  
><em>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh) <em>

"Ohhh!" I cried out as the hot wax from the candle hit my thighs.  
>It hurts so good. I dont know why, but I like this, I want more, the pain I was feeling turned me on even more... And by the look in his eyes, I know it turned him on also.<p>

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it _  
><em>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it <em>  
><em>Sticks and stones may break my bones <em>  
><em>But chains and whips excite me <em>

My hands were tied with ropes to his head board. My feet were tied to the other side. I was fully naked, Chad walked around the bed. whip in his hand, the five leather tassels smacked on my stomach.  
>"Ohh!"<p>

"You like that?" Chad asked me.

"Yes.." I cried.

"Yes what?" Chad yelled

"Yes sir!"

"Thats more like it..."

He walked over to the end of the bed, where the hot candle was still burning my skin.  
>His hand wandered up my thighs, to my hot core. He stroked it roughly, making me cry. He whipped my right nipple hard.<br>"ohh!"

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)_  
><em>Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)<em>  
><em>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)<em>

His lips found their way to my nipple, he sucked it softly, and sweetly at first... then biting really hard. He was thrusting hard and fast in my sex. It ached to bad... it all felt _so _good!  
>He put a gag-ball in to my mouth.<p>

"Mhm..." He groaned, pumping even faster. "Are you gonna cum?"

I nodded... I could feel it.

"Ask for my permission.. Sonny.. you slut."

"cawn I cum sier?" I tried to say through the gag.

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_  
><em>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<em>  
><em>Sticks and stones may break my bones<em>  
><em>But chains and whips excite me<br>_

"say Please..." He ordered.

I don't think I can hold it in any longer... _fuck_

"Cawn I plwease cum siree?" I tried again.

"ahh!" He yelled releasing inside of me.

"Plwease!" I cried

_Na na na_  
><em>Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em>I like it-like it<em>  
><em>Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em>I like it-like it (Na na na)<em>  
><em>Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em>I like it-like it<em>  
><em>Come on, come on, come on<em>  
><em>I like it-like it<em>  
><em>S-S-S &amp; M-M-M<em>  
><em>S-S-S &amp; M-M-M<em>

When I finally came he put the candle back in its place, the was once again hitting my thighs, making them twitch. he took the gag out of my mouth, replacing it with his own. It was nice at first, but he forced his tongue in my mouth roughly.  
>He grabbed a vibrator that was on the floor, turning it up so high I could hear it. he returned to kissing me, and rammed the toy in me.<br>I screamed loud... I couldn't tell if it was out of pain or pleasure...

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on_  
><em>It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong<em>  
><em>And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah<em>  
><em>I like it-like it<em>

After he was done with me he untied me, helping me clean up. I didn't want it to be over though... I really liked it... I might just do it again...

"Your bad..." I giggled and slapped his arm

"So are you... and your perfectly good at it.." He kissed my lips.

* * *

><p>"Sonny..." Chad shook me...<p>

"Hmm...?"

'Wake up..."

wait...? that was a dream..? I opened my eyes and looked around Chad's room... it looked normal... no chains, no whips... just boring...

"Chadddd." I whined.

"What?" He smiled.

"I just had the best dream ever." I sighed.

my boyfriend giggled at me before kissing my lips.  
>"I love you."<br>"I love you too, Sonny."

"But really! It was an awesome dream... I mean, it felt so real!" I smiled.

His lips made their way to the shell of my ear before he whispered, "Are you sure it was a dream?"

_I like it-like it_

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...? You like it? I'm sorry if its bad... I've never written a story like this ever... I guess I can continue if you'd like? I will even do a song you want. Just PM me or comment (:<br>This is for firelady101's contest. **

**Please review! Tell me if you liked it, or even hated it... there isn't a lot of SWAC fictions like _this _ out there in the universe(:**

**REVIEW PLEASE **


End file.
